majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Azumi Oshitari
"You'll physically burn if you fall for me."- Azumi to Yamato |- | Age: 29 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: AB' |- |'Birthday: May 26' |- |'Sign: Gemini' |- | Azumi Oshitari (忍足 あずみ) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!. ''Azumi is a student in Kawakami Academy and personal maid of Hideo Kuki. |} '''Azumi Oshitari (忍足 あずみ) '''is one of the main heroines and love interest for Naoe Yamato in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-1. She is a student in Kawakami Academy in class 2-S. She is the personal maid of Hideo Kuki, and uses a rickshaw to carry him around. As the personal maid of Hideo, she's never set her eyes away from him, but she also fulfills the request of other members of the Kuki family (Ageha is the one who usually asks for her aid). Azumi is ranked #1 strongest servant of the butlers and maids of the Kuki group and is the leader of Kuki servants, being in charge of their training as well as their assignments. Her only superior in all the maids and butlers of the Kuki family is Hyumu Hellsing, who has the rank of 0, and is under the direct command of Tsubone Kuki and her husband, Emperor Kuki. Azumi goes to class 2-S because Hideo attends the class. Her real age is revealed in her route to be 29, making her older than Kojima Umeko. She also doesn't use the uniform of the school, and attends with her maid outfit. Margit Eberbach knows Azumi very well, since both of them have shared the same battlefield many times when she was a mercenary. According to Margit, Azumi and she are equal in strength, unless she takes off her eye-patch. As a member of the Fuuma clan of ninja, Azumi is trained in the ninja arts, using dual kodachi, kunai and senbon in battle. She knows how to hide her presence, ambush enemies, and sense enemies, even those that are camouflaged. She is known to possess a high level of speed, which was shown when she won the Stamp Rally on foot in the original Majikoi! Visual Novel. She takes advantage of her maid uniform to hide all her weapons. She has her own route in ''Majikoi! A-1.'' APPEARANCE Azumi has brown eyes and short dark blond hair. She always wears her maid uniform. Azumi has white skin. On her days off, she occasionally wears glasses. In her own route, after the time-skip, her appearance changed a bit. Her hair has grown longer and she also has a bang for her forehead. PERSONALITY Azumi always shows a sweet personality towards Hideo. But when he is not looking, she shows a bossy, sadistic and intimidating personality to almost anyone who intends to annoy or insult Hideo, including 2-S classmates. However, in the Kuki related routes as well as her own route, despite taking her work seriously, she is surprisingly easygoing and friendly with her fellow maids and butlers, especially with Stacy Connor and Jinchu Lee, making her very popular with them. Furthermore, when Yamato joins the Kuki Corporation, she is supportive and respectful of him to the point that she can talk to him in confidence on and off duty, even to the point of drinking together with him. She is also very sensitive when it comes to her age and looks, mostly due to being teased when she was young. ABILITIES AND SKILLS Being the number 1 maid and also Kuki Hideo's personal servant, she is skilled in both combat and household manners. Along with having great cooking skills and comfortable massages, she also does the majority of the administration work to other Kuki members all around the world. She is very intelligent being part of the elite S-class in Kawakami Academy. Her most noticeable skill and abilities are as a high level kunoichi of the Fuuma clan. Before she was part of the Kuki Corporation, she lived in a ninja village deep in the forest where she grew up as a full fledged ninja, earning the respect of the elder and her peers. Next to that, she was also part in many wars and battles, making her possess high combat experience and tactics. Momoyo Kawakami has mentioned that even while relaxed, she doesn't have any openings. Some examples of her skills include: High strength: As shown in all medias, her strength is quite remarkable. She can easily pull a rickshaw with great speed while carrying a person on it. High speed: Next to her strength, she has also a considerable amount of speed, as shown when she won the Stamp Rally on foot in Yukie's Route, even with others riding bikes, boards and skates at great speed. The best example of her speed is during the Kawakami War where she was the only one of the maid squad to be able to keep up with Yukie's speed for a time. Ninja-arts expert: '''Being trained as a ninja since birth she can do many ninja like techniques like substitution, smokescreen and even cloning herself. She is also shown to be an expert at trap making and poisons, though she rarely uses them. '''Proficient Combatant: Thanks to her ninja training, she is skilled in both hand to hand combat as well as using weapons, although she prefers to use the latter in combination with throwing weapons like kunai and shuriken. Combined with her experience on the battlefield, it makes her a formidable opponent to go against. GALLERY Ageha Kuki and Azumi Oshitari.jpg|Ageha and Azumi Azumi Oshitari.jpg|Azumi pic for Majikoi A-1 Azumi Oshitari Sketches.jpg|Azumi Sketches Azumi Oshitari- Pissed Off!.jpg|Azumi- Pissed Off! (Anime) Azumi Oshitari- Night Off.jpg|Azumi- Night Off (Majikoi A-1) Azumi and Hideo.jpg|Azumi and Hideo (Anime) Azumi, Jinchu and Stacy- Cornered!.jpg|Azumi, Jinchu and Stacy corner Mayo and Chika (Anime) Azumi, Margit, Kokoro and Koyuki.jpg|Azumi, Margit, Kokoro and Koyuki at the Hot Springs Azumi Oshitari- Day off clothes.jpg|Azumi in her casual clothes Azumi Oshitari- Watering Flowers.jpg|Azumi watering flowers in the sunset (Majikoi A-1) Azumi Oshitari- Cute Dress.jpg|Azumi in a cute dress (Majikoi A-1) Azumi Oshitari- Cute Dress 2.jpg|Azumi in a cute dress 2 (Majikoi A-1) Yamato and Azumi- Happily Married.jpg|Azumi happily married to Yamato (Azumi Route- Majikoi A-1) Azumi Oshitari- Expecting.jpg|Azumi expecting (Azumi Route- Majikoi A-1) Azumi Sketch.jpg|Azumi Majikoi A Sketch Azumi, Jinchu and Stacy- Rampaging in the Kawakami war.jpg|Azumi, Jinchu and Stacy- Rampaging in the Kawakami War (Manga) Azumi, Stacy and Lee- Having fun during break.jpg|Azumi, Stacy and Lee- Having fun during break (Azumi Route) Azumi Sleeve.jpg|Azumi Sleeve 36217538.jpg 35954356.jpg 36015237.png TRIVIA *Azumi was also known as the "Queen Bee" during her service on the battlefield, and some people of the Kuki group also refer to her as "Lady Queen Bee Maid." *During Monshiro's Route, Azumi has admitted to once owning hermit crabs like Yamato. *During her own route, it has been shown that she can use a ninja technique similar to Hatake Kakashi's Sennen Goroshi (''千年殺し Lit. One Thousand Years of Death) ''from the manga/anime series Naruto. *In the latest popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Azumi is ranked #7. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Students Category:2-S Class Student Category:Kuki Corperation Category:Heroine Category:Student Category:Female protagonist Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Side Characters